Ktaggella
Ktaggella are an insect/reptile race, that lives on a swamp-like planet of Ktagga. They're semi-aquatic, as well as needing warm air to live. The biggest difference between them, and most other races is that they have control over the powers of Nature and Energy, or as we call it, Magic History Ktaggella evolved really slowly. Over time they focused on developing their military. All their spacecraft, and factories are placed on Xylonia , as Ktagga can't support anything that stands on ground. They still live in huts, and enhabit tribes. Before Civilisation At first Ktagga was a wild planet with Cannibal spirit worshipers that murdered any Xylonians that tried to explore. Then... Colonisation More Xylonians attempted to civilise the Ktaggella. Some went into space, while others stayed true to their beliefs, and continued to use magic. Space When in space, around the Earthian year 1730 explored a large part of the Galaxy. They found some races, gone over some wars, and all that. Then in the year 2439 they came across a race quite new to space; the humans... Quarantine They disliked the Humans' beliefs. They went to war, and were destroying them. Then they decided to finish them off using an illegally purchased Nuclear Missile. They destroyed a part of Canada. They broke the Galactic Code, and that led to a Quarantine. When trapped on Ktagga for 100 years, they developed an Anarchy, that soon led to a new government being formed. The Oram that brought totalitarism to the planet. After Quarantine Now led by a totalitarist government that's hungry for power, the Ktaggella are aiming to take over the Galaxy. Beliefs Oram Durning the Anarchy ages a group of Ktaggella decided it's time to unite all the small colonies into a massive group that will ensure that the Ktaggella grow in power, and when the Quarantine is over, will aim to conquer all that stands in their way using their special skills. Ne'ev A minor part of the Ktaggella support their traditional way of life, and are against going conquering space, and having anything to do with aliens. They only care to be left alone by the Xylonians, Chickens, Lepardos and everyone else. They're not hostile to any visitors, but they dislike having to deal with them. They support the traditional way of life in colonies. Culture Ktaggealla are the only non-Capitalist space-based race. Jobs The Ktaggella have 3 main jobs to choose from, as well as other professions 3 Jobs *Hunters ensure that their colony is well fed, and they're the first ones to go into battle. They wear armour. *Mages are the Ktaggellan soldiers. There are many schools of magic. *There's also one Priest that uses his VooDoo powers to keep everyone healthy, or to curse he enemies. Their bodies are covered by tattoos, and jewelry. Professions and Other *There are Tattoo artists that work to mark every Ktaggella with their tribal face tattoo *Many females prefer to work in "Nurseries" that work to raise all the village kids. *A teacher is a reasonably new job. In Oram villages they teach various subjects. Physical information A typical Ktaggella is around 2 meters tall. Males have long horns, while females have shorter, fly-like eyes and big mouths and massive wings that allow them to fly. Besides that, they have strong feet, males have and a long tail, full of deadly acid, while females don't have the acid sac. Skills Acid Male Ktaggella tails are full of deadly acid, that can burn the skin, and muscle tissue off your body, leaveing only burnt bones. Upon the acid explosion, the tail tip bursts open, and takes around 2 days to re-grow, and re-fill with acid. Venom Ktaggella teeth are full of venom, so their bite instantly paralises their victim, and kills them within 5 minutes. Claws All Ktaggella are equipped with a long set of claws on each hand, and their scratches are sometimes fatal. Feet Ktaggellan feet are a lot bigger, and equipped with even longer claws that allow them to grip onto trees, and various objects. Wings They can fly a very fast, and flying is their main way of movement, as their feet aren't developed for flying. Magic ''Main article: Magic '' Traps Even though old fashioned, the Ktaggellan traps are very effective. When any prey, or enemy gets captured, they will be boiled in acid, and eaten. Trivia *They are Scary *They are Powerful and Scary *They are Strong and Powerful and Scary *They are Strong and Powerful and Scary and Doomish *DOOM!!! Category:Characters Category:Ktaggella Category:Corneilness Absolute Category:Featured Articles